A Guilty Second Thought
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Remember that scene in the anime where Tomoe embraces Nanami in her sleep at Mount Kurama? Well what if he stopped himself before he woke her up? What if he stayed by her side a little longer? Nanami's cuteness is one big advantage to her familiar. A cute one-shot of fluff, awkwardness, and some romance. Hope you guys enjoy!


**Hey there! I decided to write a one-shot since it'd be easier and the idea of it was really good but sort of stupid XD But I think it'd be really cute. There will be no lemon unless you guys want one and PM me which is a rule (I guess you could call it that -_-) on my account. I usually listen to my reviewers and people who read my stories so don't be afraid to ask. And as embarrassing as it is, *whispers* I sorta like writing lemons... 0/_/0. Okay, with that awkwardness over with *laughs nervously*, let's get onto the one-shot!**

* * *

Tomoe yawned in his bed whilst letting a puff of smoke slowly leave his mouth and into the mountain air. The thought of the girl just behind the small wall just seperating the two was keeping him awake. She puzzled him. He was guilty though, he was a familiar, yokai at that! And yet, he fell in love with his master who just so happened to be a human girl and was still an adolescent. What else could be so wrong?! He groaned and decided to give it a rest and also fall asleep, so putting down his pipe that he kept for centeries down next to the pile of ash from it, Tomoe slid down into his covers and held his hands under the pillow he slept on.

He sighed gently, Nanami wouldn't let him sleep, well the thought of her that is. The land god was actually fast asleep just over the screen wall and was snoring quite loudly in fact. His ears perked up when the girl suddenly stumbled up and murmured softly in her sleep almost drunkenly, "Toilet... Toilet..."

 _What made me fall in love with such a girl?_ Tomoe shrugged and held the blankets closer to his cold frame. But the kitsune's eyes widened when from behind him the covers moved and a new presence shifted over. Tomoe briskly turned around stuttering with a blushing face, "O-Oi! Your futon is over there!"

But the girl didn't hear him one bit for she was fast asleep. Tomoe gazed at her sleeping form and sighed slightly but his heart began to thump more in his chest with every passing second. Tomoe watched her tenderly, slowly, he began to lean down and snaked his arms around her. But the thought of it made him quickly retreat as he snapped out of her trance. Mizuki would be ashamed in him, but Nanami would be even more and that he almost woke her up made him shudder as the fox turned to his side and shuffled away from her.

And yet, the feel of her warmth lingered on his clawed hand as he slowly brought it up to his cheek and let her warmth comfort him. Nanami's skin was soft unlike his cold and rough kind and her hair was delicate and flowing. Nanami was right there and he could almost touch her, but he refrained from his wants and basked in the coldness since she took his warm spot.

"Tomoe..."

Said man ears sparked up again as he turned to see the face that hummed on his back. Her face was relaxed as if nothing was wrong and her sleepwear was barely hiked up but could peak an interest in any man.

"... Smells like Tomooooeee..." giggled Nanami as she snuggled the side of the pillow she was on. Tomoe blinked before relaxing too and linked his built arms around her torso. Taking in her feel and kissing her hair softly, Tomoe was smothered in her warmth that consoled the loneliness that felt vague but plagued him. Suddenly the thought of her waking up shook him again. _What am I doing?! I'm a familiar! I should be pure... I should've been pure.._ Lifting his arms off of her, Tomoe sat up to get some water to wake him up from this madness. _If she comes onto my side I don't care... I'll just go onto her side. It's no big matter. But she's so warm... This girl.. what made me fall in love with her? She's just a-_

"Aagh!" yelped the fox as his tail was yanked down by a small hand and he faceplanted right onto the wood floor. Tomoe hissed as rubbed at his sore face and winced from the subtle jolt of pain once getting up. The annoyed fox turned around agitated but his distorted face assuaged when he caught sight of the girl laying on the futon with a grumpy face on as she slept.

 _Perhaps it's because..._

"Warm!" Nanami's voice lowered as he slipped back into the futon slowly so she wouldn't awake, she grinned foolishly in her sleep, "Yeah... warm..."

 _She's so cute?_

Tomoe smirked softly and brushed her hair aside the stray strands of hair that covered her face from him. He wanted to see all of her, as long as he could see her and protect her it was fine. But was this different? A feeling of longing hovered in his chest and soon enough, the fox wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The protective fox wanted her there, to have her by his side. The warmth she gave him, it released him from the dark parts of his life, it was as if they never happened. Nanami's sincere gentleness was like a small den for him to take cover in. The land god snuggled into his arm and pressed against his sturdy chest and took in his scent whilst letting out a cute murmur, "Tomoe..."

The weight on the kitsune's mind lightened at the sound of his name. He smiled at the girl who was snugly tucked in his arms and smoothed out the small hairs that poked up. The night was dark and the only bit of light that shone through was from the moon that watched from through the window. It's white light flared after gray clouds passed by and the smell of grass and summer air wafted into the room. Tomoe inhaled quietly so the girl wouldn't stir. What was with him? Why was he so secretive right now? Was he nervous for when she woke up? Why? Did he want to stay like this? Tomoe pondered as he watched the girl breathe in her sleep. Her breaths were short and small, it was if there wasn't much air.

Tomoe pulled away carefully and the girl began to snore softly, her cuteness overwhelmed him as the fox bent his head down and kissed the top of her head sweetly. Turning to the side so he could sleep, his eyes widened when the girl embraced him in her delicate sleep. Turning around to see if she woke up, Tomoe sighed in relief for her eyes were still clamped shut as she wriggled closer and Nanami's drew in closer to her lover, her short exhales bounced off his back and warmed him slightly making him cuddle closer to her.

From behind him, she was like a heat lamp, Nanami was warm, warmer than he could ever be. She was the warmth that brought their entire shrine together, a place where they could be happy. _I suppose if she hugs me and wakes up then it wouldn't be an issue..._ So with her hugging him and pressing against his cold back, Tomoe drifted off to sleep. Lips curling into a smile and his breaths turning into snores, Tomoe fell fast asleep. The contentedness she brought and gave him, it washed over him making him so at ease he wanted to wake up to her like this. His deep sleep was so peaceful, the last sleep he had like this was centuries ago, but the memory was so vague he could barely remember it. It was probably one of the Tanuki ladies, no... the warmth was different, it was like it was specially saved for him... Tomoe shrugged as his hair fell to the side of his face and he pushed he back onto her, taking in as much warmth as he could.

 _Nanami..._

 _Stay like this..._

 _Until I wake up..._

 _Onegai.._

 _..._

 _Daisuki..._

 _Nanami..._

 _..Daisuki da yo_

A shrill cry echoed through the room and startled the fox up. Zipping straight up, he groaned when a beam of harsh light hit him in the eye. Tomoe stared at the girl who wrinkled her face in her sleep from the squaking of the bird outside the window. He began to get up but his eyes widened when he realized he turned to her in his sleep and was hugging her too. The fox's face tinted pink as their released her hands from each other's bodies and slid his tail off of her waist. His mind complained at his body to hug her again, but Tomoe pouted and moved over to her side to sleep for the rest of the morning. If she woke up to him hugging her and her clothes barely on, she'd get the wrongest idea in the world. Tomoe whined softly when he left the warmth, but slapped himself lightly to bring him out of the daze. Bringing his hand up to his cheek to slap him out of the daze once more, he leaned onto his hand and huddled the warmth that still remained.

Tomoe looked at Nanami lovingly, without him ever realizing, the fox bent down and kissed her small lips carefully, "Suki Nanami, daisuki da yo..." The fox wanted to kiss her further, but he solemnly got up and went to her side of the wall to sleep. It was cold and Tomoe shuddered, he longed for her and already missed her. His ears flopped down embarrassed, he was such a baby to still want to sleep with her. Shivering and clutching the covers tighter, Tomoe struggled to fall asleep.

Once again, a sharp shrill cry echoed and pierced at the quiet air. Tomoe groaned and this time had a feeling it was Nanami, and he was right. Nanami shrieked from over the screen, "Kyaaa! W-What am I doing in your futon?!"

Tomoe smirked, he couldn't help but tease her, "Well, you decided to come sleep with me in the middle of the night. I didn't mind as you expect but... you decided to show me a lot of you in your sleep. I never knew how flirty you could be, but being the good familiar I am," Tomoe scoffed, eyeing the red faced girl who sat on his futon while he rested his elbow on the rim of the screen and set his chin in his palm, "I decided to sleep on your side so you wouldn't get the wrong idea."

Nanami beamed red from her face to her neck brightly, "W-Wha... H-How much did you see?!" she ordered while stuttering cutely.

 _Damn, when she's this cute I can't help but tease her..._ "Hmpf! Nothing much..."

Nanami sighed in relief as she strolled to the bathroom but just when she was about to turn the golden knob, Tomoe sneered, "Just almost everything..."

Extremely red and darting her face back to the fox wide eyed, she squeaked in embarrassment and dashed into the bathroom, but before she could put her hand on the door's golden knob, he muttered softly, "... You don't even know... You don't even know.."

 _You don't know one bit do you?_

 _You don't even know..._

In an instant, Nanami' face turned even more red to the point that all of her facial features seemed to blend into each other. "You meanie! Did you look?!"

The fox chuckled and soon began to snort with laughter making the girl to whine out even more, "Answer me! Tomoe!" demanded the land god, hurling her fists at he screen door he used as a shield.

"Of course not. You have nothing to look at really... But I did see a bit."

"Tell me!" stomped the girl and Tomoe chuckled even more.

"Just your entire lower half." sneered the fox making the girl blush madly. Well, that was a complete lie but seeing how flushed she could get was really cute.

Nanami stared at the floor completely embarrassed and squeaked "You didn't stare did you?!"

Tomoe snickered as he used the screen wall as a shield while he leaned his elbow on it and rested his chin in the palm of his clawed hand once again. Feeling a bit more frisky, he bent down his head and whispered into her ear hotly letting his words flow out, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Nanami's face turned so red in an moment, her facial features seemed to blend in together as she clamped her eyes shut and seethed, "You're such a jerk you know that Tomoe?!" Tomoe laughed at how flustered she was. It amused him to see how flushed he could make Nanami be. The girl eyed him as she pouted, but an idea struck her and she began to grin deviously. "Hmpf! Maybe I do know, you don't know if I was faking my sleep do you?"

Tomoe looked away sheepishly as a wash of pink swept over his normally pale colored face, Nanami's eyes widened as she squealed in annoyance, "You did do something didn't you?!"

The fox fidgeted his fingers from behind the screen as the girl pounded on the screen wall with all her might chanting over and over, "Creepy Fox! Creepy Fox! Creepy Fox!"

Nanami glared childishly as she stormed off to the shower room, "This never happened got it?!" She briskly left the room leaving the fox alone as he tidied up the room. He chuckled softly, she didn't even have a clue, not one bit. Tomoe smiled, he'd have this memory stored in his mind for when he was lonely. He'd remember it and smile to himself while he worked. But how did it happen? She was a klutz of a girl and couldn't do a thing herself. Completely useless actually. And yet, he, Tomoe, the greatest demon to ever exist after Akura-ou had fallen in love with a girl like her. She completely drew him in, a fearsome demon who could burn you to a crisp in an instant was at her knees in only a few months. A great demon like this? Constantly being told to work in a shrine and help a girl who can't do anything herself is a dreadful thing.

And yet,

Tomoe hadn't felt happier since.

His heart was warm with the feeling of her like that by his side. The fox smiled gently and brought the hand that still kept a bit of her warmth and brought it to his cheek and smiled against it, _My Nanami.._ He was guilty of course, to fall in love with a human girl just like that. But he was more guilty on another thing, that he truly enjoyed that night to the fullest. Why? Because he could be alone with her for the first time since realizing that he, a yokai was heads over heels in love with a human.

Folding their clothes away, Tomoe smirked, he didn't mind being a familiar now.

As long as he could be with her

 _His Nanami..._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Woah, that took me a long long long time to write! I wanted to make something really good this time instead of shoving out some crap for the world to see and honestly, this is probably my proudest creation as of yet.**

 **Definitions of Japanese Terms Used**

 **Suki- I like you**

 **Daisuki- I really like you (You can also add 'da yo' but it pretty much means the same)**

 **Onegai- Please**

 **Ja Ne! -See you later!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I really like writing one-shots and I wanted to take some time thinking on where I wanted to go with 'A Mistake' (That's the main story on my account for you guys who are new, if not, u guys r bae :D) I wanted to use 'I love you' which is 'Ashiteru' in Japanese but I felt like it wasn't as cute and come on, who can go wrong with a cute Tomoe? XD So I'm sorry if you guys wanted to see some of that in this story. But if you guys were wondering about 'A Mistake' Don't worry, it's not on hiatus, I'm actually going to work on it right after this. I made a whole timeline and sequence of events I want to occur in the story and give it a touch of drama since we don't really have a lot of it and things feel a bit rushed. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Ja ne!**


End file.
